De encuentros, reencuentros, recuerdos y mas
by Itsumi sorciere
Summary: que haces cuando tu pasado y tu presente se mezclan? .... mi primer fic... no se que poner...
1. Chapter 1

"Ha pasado ya más de un año desde que te vi por última vez".

Eso fue lo que pensé mientras te saludaba a lo lejos; y era verdad, hacía más de un año que no sabía de ti y supongo que tampoco habías tenido noticias mías. Físicamente no habías cambiado la gran cosa, aunque seguías siendo más alto que yo; sin embargo, ya no podía saber en qué estabas pensando… al menos eso fue hasta que te acercaste lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir tus rasgos.

Te di un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaste, aquél simple contacto envió una descarga a través de mi espalda y me sonrojé de enojo y sorpresa, puesto que noté que mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando a tu contacto, seguía siendo vulnerable ante ti (algo que jamás esperé fuera a suceder después de tanto tiempo). La sorpresa del contacto también me recordó que en nuestra última conversación no habíamos quedado como "amigos" precisamente. Sin embargo, alargué el contacto hasta reconocer dos cosas que me había jurado olvidar:

Primera: tu aroma, aquel olor ligero a lavanda y tú, que causó el apresurado latido de mi corazón.  
Segunda: tus brazos, estos en los que, no sin cierta molestia, reconozco que mi cuerpo aún se acomodaba a la perfección.

No sabía que nos veríamos, así que estaba igual que siempre, es decir, sin arreglar, y mejorando (sarcásticamente) la situación, llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que nos presentaron… y tú también.

Parecía una especie de comedia mal pagada, digo, de tantos estudiantes que somos, de tan grande que es la facultad, ¿¿¿yo me tenía que encontrar contigo??? En fin, ya de nada servía quejarse, de todos modos hoy no era precisamente uno de mis mejores días, de hecho era lo opuesto... asi que, ¿para qué torturarme innecesariamente?


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba mi gorrito, quizá era lo único que había cambiando, puesto que aquel día no me tomé la molestia de intentar peinarme, de todos modos el plan era ir a la facultad y luego a comer por ahí con mis amigos. Una pena, cuando me pediste (casi exigiste) hablar tuve que llamar a Ino y decirle que no podría ir con todos los demás, luego haríamos otra reunión.

Esperaste hasta que me estaba despidiendo y comenzaste a caminar, como antes, ésa era la señal para que te siguiera. No lo iba a negar, me sacó de onda que habláramos, por lo que te seguí hasta llegar a un jardín bastante solitario, donde te detuviste y me miraste con tus ojos tan negros cual noche sin estrellas, me tomó tiempo salir del encantamiento donde me había sumergido y notar que empezaba a surgir la tensión, así que en un intento por evitarla empezamos a platicar que había sido de nuestras vidas en el tiempo de no vernos.

-Y ¿cómo te va con Haruno?- pregunté cuando noté que tu mirada se volvía ansiosa, tal vez por saber más de lo que había hecho.

-Terminó conmigo al salir de la prepa-respondiste desinteresadamente-pero quedamos como amigos.

-Vaya- respondí sin poder ocultar la molestia en mi voz.-Pero si se veían tan bien juntos, no entiendo.

Lo último era mentira, puesto que Ino, la antigua mejor amiga de Haruno Sakura me había contado con lujo de detalle que había pasado entre ustedes.

-Pues ya ves- fue lo único que respondiste.- ¿y tu?

-¿yo qué?- con la cara más inocente que podía poner-yo nunca anduve con Haruno, fuiste tú- conteste aún molesto.

-No dobe, que si tú tienes pareja

-Ah, eso… pues por ahora no-me negué a darte detalles y me giré para evitar que descubrieras algo más… en vano

-Recién terminaste… ¿con quién?

-Hinata

-¿Hyuuga?

-si, me dijo que Neji se le declaró y decidió aceptarlo.

-hn

Nos quedamos así un momento, sumergidos cada quién en sus propios pensamientos hasta que dijiste:

-No me lo creo

-¿Qué cosa?- respondí mirándote confundido

-Que Hyuuga Hinata y tu hayan sido novios y que hayan cortado debido a Hyuuga Neji

-Pero así fue- no podía decir más puesto que me descubrirías inmediatamente, siempre habías sabido leer en mí.

-No, me ocultas algo.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Eres malo mintiendo, lo sabes

-¡Argh! Como eres... – me callé un momento y después te pregunté- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dobe-sonreíste- no lo sabía, pero ahora me lo acabas de confirmar… cuéntame

-NO

-hn

-No te diré, porque no te interesa

-Dobe, si no me interesara no te estaría preguntando- dijiste sonriendo de lado.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa sino quedarme ruborizado y estático, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil.


	3. Chapter 3

Ups… los primeros capítulos olvidé el Disclaimer… en fin, aquí se los dejo:

Naruto, Sasuke y todos los demás pertenecen a la mente creativa de Kishimoto, yo los tomé prestados en un intento de fic ^-^

Ahora sí, tercer cap.

Te acercaste demasiado para mi salud y en un impulso te empujé y me empecé a alejar diciéndote que ya era muy tarde y que tenía clases pronto. Me seguiste hasta la cafetería y te despediste con un simple:-nos vemos al rato.

Me quedé confundido pero no le dí la mayor importancia y saqué el celular para hablar con Ino y preguntarle dónde estaban.

-Hola Ino

-¡Hola!

-Oye, acabo de terminar lo que te comenté y ya voy… pero no sé dónde están, ¿me dices? Poorfa

-Ay Naruto, nunca cambiarás… en fin, estamos en la cafetería de mi facultad, te esperamos

-OK, y ¿están todos?

-no, sólo Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Ten Ten y yo

-OK, ahorita llego.

Por suerte están con quienes quiero hablar para que me sigan el juego, así que comencé a caminar hacia la facultad. No tardé mucho y cuando llegué los busqué con la mirada, una suerte que Ino y yo resaltamos bastante entre la multitud, no hay muchos rubios aquí. Los vi y fui a pedir mi adorado ramen antes de ir con ellos.

-Vaya Naruto, otro poco y no llegas, Chouji, Ten Ten y yo ya nos íbamos, y Hina y Neji nos iban a dejar a nuestros salones.

-Si-dije mientras volteaba a ver a los Hyuuga-, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes por lo que no podrán ir con ellos 'tebayo.

-Bueno, en ese caso-dijo Neji hablando por los dos.-Vamos al jardín de siempre

Nos despedimos de los demás y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar. Al llegar Neji dijo:

-¿y de qué nos querías hablar? Porque no es normal que le ocultes cosas al grupo

-si, Etoo… lo que pasa es que hoy me encontré con Sasuke y pues… ¡necesito su ayuda! 'tebayo

Los Hyuuga voltearon a verse y me miraron muy sorprendidos, al segundo siguiente Hinata se puso muy roja y dijo:

-Pero ¿cómo? Si él te engañó con la Haruno

-Pues si, pero ustedes saben lo mismo que yo, que Haruno solo anduvo con él para presumirlo y que lo terminó porque se le acabó el gusto.

-¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que ver con ello?-dijo Neji, quien a pesar de aparentar una seriedad, no pudo contener la molestia en su voz.

-Pues le dije que yo anduve con Hina-chan

-¡¡¡Que tu quéeee!!!-Neji casi se me lanza a golpes

-Si, gomen 'tebayo. Lo que pasa es que me preguntó después si yo tenía pareja y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… y luego el dijo que porqué terminamos y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que ustedes dos empezaron a salir- dije lo más rápido para contener el enojo de Neji.

-Bueno, y supongo que quieres que le digamos la misma versión si nos lo llegamos a encontrar.

-Si 'tebayo. Aunque no lo creo, ustedes van para relaciones exteriores, ¿no?

-Si pero no sé que tiene que ver.

-Bueno, pues por lo que noté, el está en la misma facultad que yo- dije con una ligera depresión

-Bueno, no te angusties-dijo Hinata-nosotros te ayudaremos

-Arigato

-En fin-dijo Neji-apenas son las 3 y nosotros tenemos clase en media hora, ¿gustas acompañarnos Naruto?

-OK, además mi clase empieza a las 5, pero tomemos transporte… no tengo ganas de encontrarlo

Después de ello nos dirigimos a la parada de su transporte, de todos nosotros ellos son los que están más alejados. Pero como les dije… mi día no iba a mejorar puesto que en el camino encontré a Karin y Sasuke, y de inmediato me volteó a ver. Instintivamente me puse detrás de Hina y Neji para que Sasuke decidiera ignorarme, pero no…

-Hyuuga, Naruto- saludó Sasuke tan campante y en ese momento odié de verdad la educación de los Hyuuga.

-Uchiha-saludó por los tres Neji

-No esperaba verlos por aquí-dijo Sasuke sin perder la arrogancia que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Ni nosotros a ti-murmuré lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente Hinata escuchara.

-Vaya, veo que lo que dijo Naruto es verdad, ustedes son pareja

-S-sí- respondió Hinata, al tiempo que Neji la abrazaba

-Hn…- como fue lo único que dijo, los empecé a jalar a la parada

-Vámonos, se les hará tarde- les dije, pero Sasuke me escuchó

-Naruto, pensé que tenías clase. Quiero hablar _contigo_

-Uchiha-respondí lo más valiente que pude-tengo clase, pero no ahorita, y voy a ir con mis amigos.

-No creo, lo que te voy a decir es importante

Sabía que con ello iba a lograr despertar mi curiosidad, pero aún así no iba a ceder tan fácil. Hinata me dijo:-Haz lo que necesites, sabes que puedes llamarme al celular en todo caso

-Bien Uchiha, iré contigo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario y noté que Karin me miraba molesta pero se quedó en la parada. Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un camino intermedio de dos edificios.


	4. Chapter 4

No se si el disclaimer va en cada capítulo, lo pongo aquí de nuevo por si las dudas: Naruto y todos los personajes fueron creados por la mente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo pongo la historia (mía) :P

* * *

-Y bien, ¿de que querías hablar?- espeté al ver que únicamente se apoyaba en un muro.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?- preguntó mientras veía el otro muro como si fuera lo más interesante.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a qué?- vale, he de admitir que si soy despistado… ¡pero ése no es motivo para que no me aclare de que va!

-A no hablarnos, me has estado evitando desde que inició el semestre.

-No te había visto, por si no lo sabes Uchiha, hay _demasiadas_ personas en la facultad, ¿cómo esperarías que yo te ubicara?-le dije, mientras me decía que era un mentiroso de primera, puesto que un chico como él JAMÁS pasaría desapercibido.

-¿Sabes? Sigues siendo muy deseable

¡Kami! ¿Por qué me odias? Su voz me alteró a tal modo que sólo atiné a murmurar

-¿Por qué?

-¿por qué que?

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… llegas y dices eso…¡¡¡¿¿¿Es que no te cansas de jugar conmigo???!!!

-Tienes tu versión de los hechos y la de tus amigos, ahora vas a escuchar la mía.

-¡No quiero!

Y era verdad, no quería recordar el último año de la preparatoria, puesto que aún me dolía. Sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke no aceptaba una negativa ante sus deseos, por lo que me tomó de los hombros y me acercó para murmurarme

-Necesitas escucharla, Naru.

¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba aquél diminutivo? Tanto que me congelé al oírlo, y todas las posibles oportunidades de escapar se esfumaron en aquel preciso instante.

Lo miré mientras él comenzaba:

-Cuando nos conocimos, lo primero que noté fueron tus ojos tan azules y tu personalidad tan infantil, despreocupada. Tan diferente de la mía, y por esas cosas destacaste entre la multitud. Al acercarte a mí, descubrí que eras un gran amigo, nos divertíamos juntos y salíamos en ocasiones, pero fue desde un par de meses antes de pedirte que fueras mi novio, que me di cuenta que ya no te miraba como un amigo. Me dí cuenta que me gustabas y pasé mucho tiempo pensando en nosotros. Cuando noté que tú me gustabas fue que decidí preguntarte si querías ser mi novio, y al aceptar me hiciste un hombre sumamente feliz.-Hizo una pausa mientras me lo miraba muy sorprendido, ¡había dicho más de 20 palabras seguidas! Estaba seguro que si esto fuera un anime tendría la boca literalmente hasta el suelo-. Pero, en época de exámenes comenzaste a cambiar, te juntabas mucho con tus amigos y a raíz de eso me ví obligado a estar con Haruno puesto que era la única persona que conocía de mi grupo. Días después, me avisaste que no ibas a poder estar conmigo porque tenías tu examen de física, te acompañé y prometiste llamar en cuanto salieras, igual que yo te dije que estaría en el salón 112 revisando unas cosas de matemáticas. Me dirigí hacia allá, hice lo que tenía que hacer y me puse a jugar ajedrez con Haruno.

-claro, yo también quiero jugar ajedrez de esa manera-mascullé-. Quizá si le pregunto a Gaara o a Sai podamos jugar.

-No me interrumpas, dobe. Como decía, en pleno juego, Haruno me preguntó si podía comentarme algo que no quería que nadie más del salón supiera, por lo que me acerqué a ella cerrando los ojos puesto que su cabello me picaba y era bastante incómodo.

-seguramente ella no quería que se enterase el pizarrón o las bancas. No sabes, tienen oídos y boca.-volví a mascullar

-Dobe, te dije que callases.-me dijo más hastiado- Como te iba diciendo, después de ese día ya las cosas empezaron a ser difíciles entre nosotros, al punto que opté por seguir el consejo de Haruno y terminar nuestra relación por mucho que eso me doliese. Y para complicar las cosas, decidí escucharla cuando dijo que yo debería estar con alguien que sí me valorase, para mostrarte lo que te estabas perdiendo, fue ahí cuando le pedí que fuese mi novia.

-¡¡Suficiente!! No quiero oír más, dije antes de salir corriendo con Sasuke detrás de mí intentando detenerme...


End file.
